lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1537
Report #1537 Skillset: Stealth Skill: Mislead Org: Nekotai Status: Completed Oct 2016 Furies' Decision: Soution 1. Problem: Mislead is a fairly underused, but theoretically powerful ability in Stealth. Currently, it is an ability that costs 0.5s eq, and the next time the user walks out of the room, it changes the direction in which the user would appear to have moved. On paper, and in theory, it is a very powerful ability that can buy you time in combat if you can show other people you are going in one direction when you actually move in another. Unfortunately, in the times when you need to mislead someone, you're likely not able to walk out of the room, and if you can, evade is a far better choice than a mislead, as it completely hides the movement, which buys a lot more time. This report aims to give mislead more viability to be used in combat for its titular purpose, but with more significant costs as a drawback (wherein it currently has negligible costs). 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Make mislead a persistent defense that costs 5p and 4s neutral eq to put up. Requires user be sneaking/hidden. While it is up, it will hide the direction in which the user tumbles/somersaults/rolls ("Lerad begins to tumble/somersault/roll towards a direction you cannot discern."), and this will affect both the starting and successful messages. In return, it will only last for 3 tumbles/somersaults/rolls before the defense expires (Charges will be consumed when the tumble/somersault/roll starts, regardless of whether it is stopped or if it goes through.) 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Make mislead be a persistent defense that lasts for 9s. Requires and costs no eq/bal to put up, and can be done in all conditions excepting unconscious/sleep/stun. Should have a 5p power cost. When it is activated, and every 3s thereafter, it will send a random room-message that is either the stealth user starting a tumble, walking out, or successfully tumbling out in a random direction (a total of 4 activations). User doesn't actually move anywhere. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Player Comments: ---on 10/4 @ 13:47 writes: I support either of these solutions, I think given the current state of GMCP.Players that solution 1 is going to be more practically useful because in solution 2 people will know if you're still in the room unless you use another stealth ability to hide that. As a suggestion for a third, similar to sol. 1: What if mislead had 3 ticks every half second where you either a) truly start a somersault or tumble towards your intended direction with a room message indicating such or b) a room wide message would go out making it look like you were tumbling/somersaulting in some other random direction (this should also fire x seconds later with the message that you successfully tumbled). Basically the room would see 3 tumble messages in short succession to 3 different rooms and they would not know which one was the real one but the price you pay is that your tumble could be delayed randomly up to 1.5s (and there should be a power cost too). ---on 10/10 @ 19:12 writes: I feel like either of these solutions would be pretty neat to put in. I like the idea of having mislead have a power cost, plus the extra defense. ---on 10/10 @ 20:52 writes: Solution 2 seems a bit too 'magic-y' flavourwise, though maybe that's just me. Solution 1 seems alright, though maybe 3 charges instead of 5, but don't add the power cost per tumble/somersault. Also, apply it to furrikin roll. ---on 10/11 @ 10:04 writes: Support for either. ---on 10/13 @ 09:15 writes: My main gripe with solution #2, as wobou already suggested, is that you'll likely have problems to really fool someone. May work in the heat of battle, but only till people's system catch up to it. I would prefer and support solution #1, though I think one time 5p would be enough for it, given the charge reduction Shedrin suggested. ---on 10/15 @ 03:49 writes: Solution 1 has been updated to Shedrin's suggestions in the comments ---on 10/15 @ 03:51 writes: Either is fine ---on 10/22 @ 17:48 writes: 1 is fine